gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid Goddess: The untinkable
}} I have many things that I cannot confess to myself, many things I wish I could, and many things I wish I hadn't. I prowl at the top of a large gathering of cliffs that condem El Patron's ship to stay in the small lagoon forever. I try to think of a way down that doesn't involve jumping off of the high cliff. Embarrasing as it is, heights terrify me. A rustling sound behind my back nearly makes me jump off the cliff. I quickly turn around to see my friend, Vampire, crouched in a running position behind me. "I could teach you to land on your feet, you know," she says casually. I shake my head. She shrugs and runs off the cliff, landing like a cat, on her feet. "You're going to kill yourself one of these days!" I yell down to her. She chuckles loudly. "Not likely!" I feel a gently hand on my shoulder. "Hello, Will," I say. "Hey, Memaid," He says, as if we just ran into each other at the market. "Coming, Loverbirds?" Vampire calls impatiently. I blush, looking at my feet to hide my bright cheeks. Will dives into the water, making me cringe. He surfaces a few seconds later, pulling himself into the boat. I exhale heavily and dive in. I don't surface immediatly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark green smudge. I surface after a few minutes of looking for it again. "I was begining to worry," says Will. I propel myself up with my tail so that the water is at my waist. Will pulls me up into the ship, and my tail disappears. Will gives me a towel and I dry off. Vampire sits on the ships railing, sharpening her sword. I see the green thing again, but this time it seems to hover over Vampire. Then, it disappears over her head. Her eyes turn from dark blue to a deep and dark shade of green, and she stands, brandishing her sword. Without warning, she points her sword towards Will. Will and Vampire had been known to not get along, but this was different, she'd never attack him, or would she? Will draws his sword to meet hers. "Vampire, what are you doing?" I yell at her. "Just friendly competition, Mermaid," she says, her voice deep and dark. Will and Vampire clash swords again and again, but whenever I try to get between them or help, Will pushes me away. Once in a while Will gets a lucky shot at Vampire's arm, or hand, but the wound instantly heals. After several minutes, Vampire does the unthinkable. Her sword impales Will through his torso. She pulls it out slowly with a wicked smile. Will falls over, holding the wound. I run to him. The color drains from his face, the deck filling with his blood. I hear Vampire's sword crash to the wooden floorboards and see her lying unconcious on the deck. I rip off the hem of my sleeve, pressing it against his wound. My clothes are stained with the horrible crimson red assotiated with death. I frantically take healing herbs out of my bag and put them on his wound. His heartbeat has slowed so much that there's a minute between each one. His breathing is in short, ragged gasps that tear through me almost as much as him. My face is wet with salty tears. By some miracle, in his last seconds, Will pulls a small note attached to a package and gives it to me. Then, he's gone. I tuck the package into my bag and cradle Will's corpse. Vampire stirs and sits up. She groggily looks around the ship, her eyes landing on Will's corspe. Her eyes widen. "What's happened?" she asks alertly. I cringe away from her. Vampire's eyes fill with guilt. "It's me, isn't it?" I nod, and she looks at the deck's planks. I take out the package and look at it. Inside, is a sparkling ring. TO BE COTINUED Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO